7753
7753 (ななこさん, Nanakosan), also known by her real name Kotori Nanaya (七谷小鳥), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. In Limited, she was part of Human Resources Division and was called to join the B-City Investigation Team by her boss. The following information contains spoilers past Limited. Click to reveal: In JOKERS, she served as a liaison between Pfle and Pythie Frederica, under Pfle's orders. Currently, she lives with Tepsekemei. In breakdown, she went with Mana and Tepsekemei to an island. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, 7753 has long hair, with the right side pink and the left side a light brown, tied into pigtails which are braided into heart-shaped braids. They are tied with black ribbons. She has light green eyes with a small red heart underneath her left eye. She also wears a dark green cap backwards, with goggles below it. The goggles have red heart shapes at the ends, with a black inner frame and a silver outer frame. The lenses are red, with a small silver heart above them. They are fastened with a light brown strap. 7753 has red heart-shaped marks on the back of her hands. She wears a dark green coat, with light pink heart shapes on the top of her sleeves. Above her front pocket is a small pink heart, and she has golden buttons on the bottom of her sleeves. Attached to her coat are two chains of hearts, one pink and one red. Underneath her coat, she wears a lacy white dress. She wears white stockings striped black, with black shoes. Personality 7753 is a kind-hearted and polite Magical Girl. She thinks that scanning people with her goggles without their knowledge is rude and doesn't like it. 7753 is shown to care for her friends, as she bought a pricey cake for Mana in the hospital, thinking "only the best for Mana". She is also good friends with Tepsekemei and enjoys spending time with her. 7753 prefers to stay in Magical Girl form because as a Magical Girl, she is much stronger than when in human form. If she changed back to her human form, then she would shrink back to alcoholism due to all the stress she endured as a Magical Girl. Magic To know opponent’s ability using magical goggles Her unique goggles allow her to know opponent's information. She can obtain the data of any people in her sight; it doesn't work for reflection in the mirror, however. The information that she can verify is information that can be quantified (represented by the number of hearts). Although after being modified, her goggles can perform more functions, such as getting more detailed information on the opponent, sending information, and erasing existing log. 7753 can adjust the information received by adjusting the dial on the goggles. If other Magical Girls may use the goggles, such as adjusting the dials, they won't be as proficient as 7753 herself. Special Item(s) *''Magical Goggles:'' Her goggles can visualize the information of the people she saw. The goggles remain after the transformation is cancelled if she removes it before hand. After being modified by Shadow Gale, it has more functions such as the automatic transmission of data. Relationship Pfle Pfle is 7753's boss. Pfle can regularly contact 7753 through her goggles. Tepsekemei After the events in Limited, 7753 lets Mei stay in her house and they bond together. Mana After the events in Limited, 7753 lets Mana stay with her and the two bond. Hana Gekokujou 7753 and Hana were on friendly terms while on the same team. Mao Pam Mao Pam and 7753 team up during the events of Limited. Ripple Ripple and 7753 team up during the events of Limited. 7753 was supposed to be Ripple's mentor. Pythie Frederica During the events of Limited, 7753 and her team were chasing down Pythie and the other escaped prisoners. 7753 hates Pythie for what she did during the events of Limited, even punching her the next time they meet. Princess Deluge After the events in JOKERS, 7753 temporary took care of Princess Deluge before being transported to the Land of magic for further research. 7753's Parents Her parents passed away few years ago and had left behind some money and leftovers for her. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, 7753 ranked #14. *In Fanbook 1, 7753 has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Wage Slavery Level: 4/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters